England's Birthday
by Lynn Heartnet
Summary: Written for my girlfriend's birthday but submitted near what she tells me is England's birthday! Happy British appreciation day everyone!


"Alright, after an awesome lunch at McDonalds Imma gonna get started planning Iggy's b-day party!"

America, as we all know, is a hero.

No wait, not just A hero.

THE hero.

And because he was the hero, it was his job to save the day and make people happy. Whcih was why despite the annual warnings to "stay the bloody hell away", America was determined to make England's birthday party as heroic as heroically possible. It had absolutely nothing to do with the monster crush America had on England.

...

NOTHING.

It was just hero buisness.

America bit into his fifth(...or was it sixth?) big mac. As he ate, licking french fry salt off his fingers and twirling each fry in his chocolate shake before eating it (a habit he had picked up from a girl he once knew) he thought about what he should do about this party.

England had never expressed any want for people to visit him on his birthday, quite the opposite actually. Of course this had to be just the grouchy Brit's attitude getting in the way of a good time! Right? England would tots love it if everyone came over!

America thought that over for a moment. France was sure to have his hands all over England, and Canada would pull that whole pretend to be shy crap (America was certain that all Canadians are secretly EVIL) and have England blushing. America felt a pang in his heart that wasn't caused by his high cholesteral. It was a familar pain, that would soon spread to his head and his stomach, as it did everytime someone other then him was romantic with England. He wound up getting so jealous that it actually hurt, and he turned into a huge whiny bitch.

America buried the pain with a burger, like any true American would. Maybe it was better if he went alone...

England sighed and stretched his legs slightly, he had been sitting in the same position for so long that he had gone stiff. He reached for his tea only to find that it had gone unpleasently cold.

"Lost track of time reading, I suppose." he scolded himself mentally for wasting time when he had work to do. "Although considering what today is, I think I can indulge a little..." he commented to flying mint bunny, who had been circling around the room for the past hour. Suddenly England's green and airborne friend zipped off to the doorway.

"And who would this be?" England wondered aloud, standing and walking towards the door. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"YO! ENGLAND! THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" America was loud even through several inches of door, England noticed with a wince. He swung the door open angrily, ready to chew the young nation out when he was surprised by a huge bear hug.

"Happy b-day bro!" America laughed.

"You...why?...what?...oh bloody fuck." England stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I made a cake!" America announced, making himself at home and walking into the dining room to place a large tuperware on the table.

"Did you?" England asked nervously, expecting one of America's neon red white and blue cakes. America opened the tuperware and England was surprised to see a plain white cake with delicate flowers encircling the edges.

"Y-You made this?" England asked, surprised that it didn't look more like an eccentric art project than a cake.

"Oh I bet you thought all Americans were good for was burgers! Haven't you ever seen Ace of Cakes?" America rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Alfred...it's lovely." England was still a little in shock from his former charge's sudden arrival.

"Oh! Almost forgot your present!" America started frantically digging around in the pockets of his blue jeans and bomber jacket until he produced a small black box that one might keep jewlery in. He tossed it to England, who just barely managed to catch it. Sitting inside the box was a silver men's ring, with a pentacle surronded by dragons etched into the metal.

"Oh!" England slipped the ring onto his finger, surprised America had gotten him something he actually liked and not a gift card to McDonalds. "It's wonderful!" he exhaled, looking at the blue eyed nation, who was for some reason, grinning from ear to ear and blushing bright red.

"Happy birthday, babe." he said, leaning forward to give England a quick kiss on the nose.

America expected to be slapped, or maybe some violent blushing followed by nervous babbling. He did not expect England to grab him and pull him into a passionate and open mouthed kiss. Afterwards, it was America that was blushing and stuttering.

"huh...whaa?"

"Please, love~. I'm a former pirate, you can't expect to satisfy me with those tame kisses~." The Brit purred, wrapping his arms around America's waist. "I will be upstairs wearing nothing but this ring, you have five minutes to gather your thoughts, don't be late.~" he commanded, running a finger down America's muscled abs.

"Y-yes, captain." America grinned.

And England was sure it was the best birthday ever.


End file.
